Dead End Indigo ProphecyFahrenheit
by Rubbersoul333
Summary: A retelling of Markus's bad end, focusing on Lucas's relationship with his brother.


Sleazy Hotel 31/01 9:01PM -26°c

Lucas Kane wakes up feeling dizzy and confused, his head and body hurts, but what happened? where is Agatha?, his thoughts are abruptly interrupted by a familiar pain creeping in, it's going to happen, another painful vision of the future right after he had just woken up feeling like shit, the images start to flow into his head like a flash, It's a church, Lucas instantly recognizes the the figure kneeling in front of the chapel to be that of his brother Markus and if Markus appears in one of Lucas's visions which have only brought calamities so far it can only mean one thing: death awaits his brother; but why did it had to be him?

This is all because of Lucas, he believes, after all, he has brought only pain to his brother ever since they were kids, and now his brother will die a death that shouldn't correspond to him, Lucas believes he should be the only victim of this whole mess, why did they have to bring Markus into this too? ...a dark figure approaches towards Markus and Lucas just knows who it is, the Oracle.

His life just seems to be getting worse, he is the last thing Lucas would want his poor defenseless brother to stand up against, the Oracle lures in closer to Markus, and Markus doesn't even know what awaits him by meeting with the Oracle, Markus innocently offers his help as if the Oracle were any other harmless person, and to his merciful eyes he is. The Oracle quickly reaches to Markus and chokes him, right in front of Lucas, to make things worse, since Lucas can see everything the Oracle sees as if he was the Oracle himself to Lucas this whole scene feels as if he were strangling his own brother to death.

"Stop! this is too painful!" Lucas exclaims in the hotel room as he jumps out of the vision.

In an attempt to warn him before the events takes place Lucas quickly reaches for the phone on his nightstand and calls Markus's church phone which he has memorized, as the phone dials to Saint Paul's church, further visions of two police officers entering the same building as Lucas reach him, but such visions don't matter compared to Markus's safety, the phone rings and rings

"come on, pick up Markus... pick up please" Lucas says in desperation, for his brother is in great danger.

Lucas is drenched in cold sweat and he pant heavily as the phone line keeps on ringing and ringing, minutes pass, but no, it must be too late already, Markus probably didn't pick up the phone in time and now it is too late for him, the visions come again, they are stronger as they are amplified by Lucas's emotions, he can see the officers coming closer from the hall right outside his door and... and Markus... he is laying on the floor unconscious, Lucas knows he's dead, nothing can be done anymore, Lucas feels wrecked... he comes back from the vision, but there is no point anymore... why escape from the law? why leave?, why move?, why even exist?, Lucas has been living all his life with Markus, by his side; Even in the period when they drifted apart Markus was always in his mind, but Lucas always took him by granted, now he's not here anymore... Lucas doesn't want to be here anymore neither, Markus was the only thing keeping him sane, keeping him in this world, the only bond to humanity he had left.

Even though Lucas was going through unbelievably hard times with this whole murdering deal he was fighting against it, trying to make things right for a hopeful future, a calm reality where Lucas could keep living with his rekindled brother...

The officers finally get to Lucas's room, they take down the door but Lucas doesn't even care anymore, he just sits there on the bed spacing out, hunched down and staring into nothingness, himself doesn't matter anymore, he just lets the world take him where it will...

"FREEZE!, LUCAS KANE YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" the voice of a female officer screams as she points a gun at him, they seem ready for anything wild Lucas may attempt but... he doesn't do anything. he won't even resist.

"Take me... just... just get this over with." Lucas turns his face up to them, tears flowing down, he doesn't even care how vulnerable he may look "dO IT! SHOOT ME! I KILLED THAT MAN" -his voice breaks "...but over everything, over everyone...I...I KILLED...Markus...his blood is on my hands too...if it WEREN'T FOR ME HE-"-"DON'T TRY ANYTHING" the female cop stops him, "Markus Kane, his brother, he was a priest" Tyler comments to his partner,

"...You really are a sick man mr. Kane, you're never coming out of the shit hole we're sending you to. Tyler! apprehend him!"

a beat and broken Lucas Kane just follows their lead...they take him into the car...a high profile murderer, of course this whole scene drove attention, enough attention to get the authorities around the place in minutes, helicopters surround the area, news reporters didn't take long to arrive.

Lucas can hear the two officers who apprehended him talking to each other,

"Everything about this seemed too fishy, so I had doubts about whether or not he was really the culprit, but after this... admitting to kill his own brother..." the woman says in a low voice, "Just let that go Karla, he admitted everything and it's all clear now, we just need to wrap things up" the man replies, "Yeah... I guess you're right..." she pauses for a few seconds to try and let that sink in, maybe Tyler isn't just joking or taking this lightly, wrapping up the case is exactly what she needs to feel better, she really does want to just let this all go.

"It seems like the days just get colder and colder huh?" she comments, to relieve some tension off the air. "...it's the Oracle..." Lucas's low voice whispered from behind. "huh? did you say something?" Tyler replied, "it's the oracle, he's the one who's guilty of all of this, all of this madness!...the man in the dinner...Markus...he's probably going after Tiffany too... the Oracle, the Orange clan, every thousand years they possess whoever they can get their hands on... but me... why me..." his voice slowly fades into soft whining, Lucas lowers his head down to his cuffed hands as he continues to mope.

"That sounds like crazy talk! This guy has really lost it! don't you think so Karla?"

-"hm, well that would explain why he killed his brother and the man from the dinner for apparently no reason, we should investigate on the matter further, this actually would explain some of my suspicions and doubts... sometimes it seemed like he wasn't aware of his actions you know?, like it wasn't Lucas Kane who was committing the murders, and what about those crazy stunts he pulled when we were about to apprehend him at his residence? maybe he really was possessed?"

-"Uhh, speaking about that, I totally forgot this guy was superman, we should hurry and hand him to the big guys before he switches on to the matrix again" Tyler jokes nervously.

Afterwards a trial was held, the outcome was unanimous, for the jury Lucas Kane was obviously guilty, but since he tried explaining the Oracle and the possessions to them at the best of his abilities (which weren't much giving the shaken state he was in because of Markus's death) Lucas was seen as a nut case, his sporadic actions pointed to that conclusion too so there was little objection to verdict that he was mad.

Now, 3 months later there he is...rotting away in a high security mental facility...every second of every year that goes by Lucas regrets not being able to save his brother...this time he really lost it, completely.

Unable to tell reality apart from his visions, unable to discern in what plane of reality he was currently standing, a beat up, broken Lucas Kane shakes in the corner of his cell. "...I cannot see any light in my present or in my future, everything is dark, everyone dead, I have no one left... this can't be right... something... something feels off... something went wrong around the way... that's right, this can't be where my story ends."


End file.
